¿Quién soy yo?
by NoOnis
Summary: Sakura Haruno cae en depresión. Todo lo que conoce y amó dejó de existir y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar para descubrirse a sí misma? [One-Shot]


**¿QUIÉN SOY YO?**

Una noche de caluroso verano era esa. La ventana de su habitación estaba completamente abierta. Escuchaba los sonidos nocturnos de la Aldea mientras ella estaba sentada en su lecho.

Tenía la mirada ida en una de las esquinas de su alcoba con la mente por primera vez en blanco. Quería que el tiempo la consumiera.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir con su vida, no después de lo que vivió hace apenas unos días.

No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… ella era débil de corazón… débil de mente… débil.

Su rostro más pálido de lo usual se inclinaba hacia su hombro derecho. Las bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos acentuaban lo poco que había dormido.

Unas gotas salinas escaparon de sus lagrimales, inundando sus orbes de color del jade, acariciando su nariz, sus mejillas y su barbilla hasta que ambas se juntaron y cayeron… al igual que ellos… ambos se alejaron de ella y se re-encontraron en un trágico desenlace… como sus lágrimas.

Su vista se dirigió lentamente a su mano derecha sin inmutar su cuerpo y se centró en el objeto que yacía cerca de su mano.

Después de todo _¿Quién era ella?_ Un estorbo… Sasuke tenía razón.

No pudo detenerlos… las personas más importantes para ella… sus amigos… sus amados… ellos habían tomado su propio camino, uno que los llevo a la muerte y todo por su culpa.

_¿Quién era ella?_ Sakura Haruno… la que inició todo y dejó que ellos murieran.

Ese maldito día en que la luz azul y la oscuridad se enfrentaron, hasta que sus vidas dejaron de expedir color alguno.

Ella estuvo presente…

_Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ella lo sabía, estaba segura lo que ocurriría. Trató de correr pero estaba demasiado asustada, cuando por fin pudo dominar sus emociones… Una gran luz cegadora invadió el lugar, destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso._

_Cuando recobro la conciencia el ocaso se ocultaba. Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos sin tener algún poder sobre ellas, se acercó titubeante al lugar. Su rostro se horrorizó al ver ambos cuerpos cercanos e inertes. _

Ya no sentía nada, todas sus emociones se habían extinguido como la flama de sus existencias.

Sus torpes pasos la habían llevado hasta el lugar donde estuvieron con vida por última vez. Aún estaban las armas con las que se habían enfrentado, incluso la Kusanagi seguía clava en el suelo arenoso.

Se tomó el cuello con su mano libre, aprontándolo suavemente, tenía que llegar… sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

Los escombros adornaban el lúgubre lugar. Dio un débil paso que removió la basura entre sus pies, provocando que cayera fuertemente al suelo sobre su estómago y rostro.

Su cuerpo no tenía más fuerzas, el frío era cada vez más intenso que comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Enterró sus dedos en la tierra y los contrajo.

Giró su rostro divisando a pocos metros aquel objeto que llevaba consigo. El portarretrato con la imagen el 'Equipo 7'.

Sus labios tremulosos trataron de formar una sonrisa. Con su último esfuerzo se arrastró hasta aquella foto, alargando su brazo hasta rozarla y con un pequeño impulso logró tomarla.

Haló su mano hasta ella solo para ver aquella fotografía una vez más.

La sangre inundó la arena del lugar, mezclándose y haciendo un charco debajo de ella.

La claridad estaba comenzando a absorber la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Naruto, Sasuke… Perdonen mi falta de voluntad e imprudencia… pero no puedo seguir sin ustedes"_

Porque… ¿Quién era ella sin ellos? Nada…

Cerró sus ojos y ahí estaban caminando frente a ella, erguidos y orgullosos, peleando por tonterías.

A los pocos segundos ellos detuvieron sus pies y con parsimonia giraron de medio lado su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos en ella. Al verla, Naruto le regaló una sonrisa zorruna, colocó ambos brazos tras su nuca y Sasuke cruzó los brazos y fingió desinterés… las dos personas que más ha amado en este mundo.

Poco a poco se acercaba a ellos, hasta estar a centímetros. Observó como las manos de 'sus compañeros' se alzaban hasta ella, incitándola a tomarlas. Agarró sus manos y los tres, por primera vez sonrieron sinceramente, olvidando sus diferencias y pasado… en ese momento eran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Los tres eran uno solo.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su cuerpo por última vez. Porque Sakura… había encontrado quien era… ella era parte del Equipo 7 e irá a donde estuvieran porque sin ellos, ella… no podía existir.

Bueno, para empezar este one-shot se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de "La Casa de las Dagas Voladoras" Les dejo el link por si les interesa.

**http:/www. youtube. com/ watch ? v=CcXCq6JgF_c**

(Junten los espacios)

Sé que es algo dramático y trágico, pero se me ocurrió hace un rato y no pude parar de escribir hasta terminarlo.  
>Espero que les guste . aunque no creo, por todo lo que conyeva xDD<br>Aún así casi me pongo a llorar jajajaja xD  
>Nos vemos en la próxima.<br>Adiosin ¡


End file.
